


Endeavor and Cartmans Child

by Sarcastinator2356



Category: South Park, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adorable Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Aged Up Eric Cartman, Childbirth, Crack Treated Seriously, Dabi and Todoroki Shouto Are Siblings, Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Dabi is a Todoroki, Divorced Todoroki Enji | Endeavor/Todoroki Rei, Domestic Fluff, Eric Cartman is Todoroki Shouto's Stepmom, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnant Todoroki Enji | Endeavor, implied tododeku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22026100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastinator2356/pseuds/Sarcastinator2356
Summary: Endeavor gives birthThis is a serious, true and honest fanfiction
Relationships: Eric Cartman/Todoroki Enji | Endeavor, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor & Todoroki Fuyumi, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor & Todoroki Natsuo, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor & Todoroki Shouto, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor & Todoroki Touya
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Endeavor and Cartmans Child

“How’s you doin baby?” Eric asked, rubbing his husbands face

“Awful...I feel like you would’ve known that by now” Enji responded, slightly groaning halfway to his sentence

It had been 8 hours since Enji Todoroki (or Endeavor) went into labor with his and his young husband Eric Cartman’s child, He was in really horrible pain, He felt like he had knives in his hole, sweat was running down his face and his red hair was messy and matted, his groans and moans were louder than the Shot Heard Around The World

A strong contraction made Enji howl out more “FUCK!!!” he slammed his fist onto the nearby table, scaring Eric and causing him to cower, Thinking of it now he felt a slight bit of sympathy for his former wife Rei, as she gave birth to around 6-7 kids (even though 4 are currently alive) at the moment

The obese brunette rubbed his husbands stomach “There there my little sugarplum” he smiled “The doc will be here soon ok?” 

“I hope they will or I swear to god Eric” The Flame Hero grabbed Eric’s hand with a tight grip, discomforting Eric, but he couldn’t complain since his dearest was in worse pain than he was

40 minutes later, the doctor came in to check his progress. Carefully propping his legs up and putting on a pair of gloves and checking his dilation. Eric felt a little weird having other people see his husbands “lower regions” but he shrugged it off knowing it was apart of the routine, the doctor smiled softly as she looked up to the two soon to be parents. “Well, you are 9 centimeters.. so if we begin setting up, you should be able to start pushing soon..” she explained

happily

Eric’s face lighted up with a gasp, Enji’s not so much 

“YOU HEAR THAT BABY!? IT'S ALMOST TIME!” He exclaimed in excitement

“GET OUT OF MY EAR ERIC!!!!”

\--------------------------- 

Meanwhile in the waiting room, Endeavor’s children from his previous marriage, Shouto, Touya/Dabi, Fuyumi and Natsuo, Eric’s mother Liane and his best friend Butters Stotch were all anticipating the arrival of Eric and Enji’s child, Shouto, Natsuo and Touya not so much

Shouto had resented his father for what he did to him during his early years and thought he was going to do the same to the newborn once they found out it was powerful or abandon it like he did with his older siblings, Natsuo and Touya felt the same as their little brother however it was mostly overlapped with how old they were now

Shouto was 16, Natsuo was 20, Fuyumi was 23 and Touya was 26

Overall It kinda felt weird for them to be grown ups when their new half-sibling was almost born

Shouto did see an upside, he always wanted a younger sibling but never really expressed it since he didn’t want them to suffer his fate

Eric’s friend Butters was super excited for the baby, he always wanted to be an uncle, as was Liane, she felt like she was meant to be a grandma from the start

Fuyumi, didn’t really have any thoughts on the matter though, it's probably for the better anyways, lets just see what happens 

“How do you feel about this Shouto?” Liane softly asked the scarred teen 

“I personally don’t want to be here, I’d rather be at Izuku’s place, but I know my fucking dad would blow up my number with “HURR DURR SHOUTO WERE WUR YOU1?” and trust me I already get enough of those” he sighed deeply “Trust me as soon as I see the child I’m popping out of this place”

“Me too little bro” Dabi walked in wearing nothing but a white clean towel wrapped around his waist

Everyone stared in a mix of confusion and disgust 

“Touya, where are your clothes?” Fuyumi asked 

“Decided to take a shower, had to fight some staff to get through” Dabi chuckled smugly

“Why?” Butters asked 

“WHO TAKES A SHOWER AT THE HOSPITAL?!?!” Shouto retorted

Butters began to list them off “Cancer patients, People with chronic illnesses, My Gramma, I think your dad would too”

The dual haired boy glared at the blond in frustration before deeply sighing and letting his head fall into his hands as his older brother Natsuo slightly stroked his back to comfort him “Believe me, I’m not happy either” he said 

Butters still kept his innocently bright smile

\---------------------------

After what felt like ages, Enji had his legs propped up in stirrups and was told to push when he felt like it, and with Eric telling him cookie cutter support words, Enji bared down every time a contraction would hit, Groaning, Hissing and Hurling death threats at Eric, who didn’t seem to mind that his husband was threatening to shove a chainsaw in his urethra and crushing his hand like a hydraulic press machine

Sooner or later, the head was starting to peek out, from what it looked like, it had tiny red-brown strands of hair 

Soon enough the head popped out, You could tell it was Cartman’s child from the weight and facial structure 

And finally, Within a couple more pushes, the baby had slid into the doctors hands, screaming and crying as loudly as possible 

Eric had immediately started happy crying with slight laughter “You did it babe!” He wiped the tears from both his and Enji’s eyes

Enji smiled silently, holding his hand and letting out a small chuckle 

\---------------------------

A nurse walked into the waiting room, causing the Todorokis plus Cartman’s family to stand up

Fuyumi spoke up first “How's he doing? is the baby alright??” 

Butters spoke up second “Is it a boy?”

Shouto spoke up last “Is he dead?”

That last comment had everyone staring at Shouto 

“I can assure you that everything is fine, the birth went well and Father and Daughter are alive and healthy”

“WHOOPEE!!! I’M AN UNCLE!!”

\---------------------------

When they walked in they saw Enji with his and Eric’s daughter who was now in a diaper and swaddled in a pink blanket, peering up at her father with sleepy brown eyes

Shouto didn’t want to admit but as soon as his eyes laid on the child, his heart melted like butter, as well as Natsuos and Touyas

What should we name her..?” Enji asked sleepily, realizing they had yet to pick out a name for their child. 

“Huh?” Eric responded studying the now sleeping infant who was happily curled up against her fathers chest.

“How about Hisaki?” He suggested

“Perfection……..Hisaki Todoroki-Cartman”

Enji kissed the small girls head while Eric held the two close. Everyone just enjoying tranquility with their new family member, just living the moment 

  
  


**_Fin_ **

**Author's Note:**

> hjonk


End file.
